ZDay
by SugarPlumsUnited
Summary: Who would guess that you could realise love amongst a horde of zombie or find out they too know slightly too much about the creature than most but was the only chance to stay alive.  Spiritshipping and side Darkspiritshipping a bad summary  ONESHOT!


**Hey guys, this was something I wrote since I've lost my motivation for Pandora and have no idea where I've left the updates for that, at the moment I'm considering scrapping it and making a long one shot like this. **

**Warnings? Gore, Mary-Sues that are only there for the purpose of dying. **

**Note: I guess I should thank my love and best guy friend for all those times we got bored in class and talked about meaningless but epic things like our Zombie Survival plan because everything in this is based off our plan.**

If someone asked me, what were my thoughts on zombies I would only have two things to say, the first one being 'Bullshit,' and the second being, 'Go ask Judai.' Judai was my best friend and possible taken at birth twin though we both knew this was impossible since the only thing we had in common was our height and personality. Now when most people think of zombies they wouldn't think of Judai who was considered by some a walking 'Disney' movie. He gave off this innocent vibe the made all around him think that he was oblivious to anything remotely gory and scary. They were wrong.

Only the few knew that Judai was in fact sadist, if he has a choice between watching a movie about romance and true love or one about mutilating evil creatures, he would chose the latter every time. When people found this out the tended to blame me because I was the more knowledgeable of our duo and I must have corrupted his pure, naïve soul. They were wrong.

But out of all creepy films Judai's favourite were that of zombies and it wasn't even just films but games, books and he even had a blog on a forum on everything zombie and other possible apocalypses, if zombism was a class he would take it and not fall asleep for once. My other half was a walking zombie encyclopaedia and when it came to watching films he would sit there and laugh, it wasn't a creepy malicious laugh but one that could have been accounted to a funny scene in a sappy movie. The laugh was often at the faults in the film or at the survivors' stupidity. Sometimes I had thought about getting Judai to write a 'Correct Zombie Survival Guide,' because he kept on pointing out all the mistakes in the ones he brought.

Even though I knew that a Zombie apocalypse was impossible I knew that I would go straight to Judai if one ever happened because lets face it if anyone was the most likely to survive it was him and the next most likely would be the ones with him but I never thought that it would actually be of any use.

* * *

><p>The morning was crisp with a slight chill in the air showing signs that summer was coming to and end, the winter like most times of the year wasn't welcome especially with the sickness that had been effecting lots of people, though there was lots of media coverage on it there hadn't be a single death, not yet. The sickness had brought a downer on everyone, the healthy still going out because there were sick people at home. In different conditions I normally didn't mind school but today just seemed to be worse than usual, lots of people had been having sick days and we still had to do work, it was ridiculous.<p>

With routine embedded into me I took my books out of my locker and headed to class, my smile brightening a little when Judai jogged up beside me, a bag on his back because he supposedly didn't trust lockers.

"Hey Johan," He grinned, his normally gravity defying hair plastered down a bit from the shower he just had and the smell of soap and something districting Judai wafted up my nose, "Isn't today great? I just know that something interesting is going to happen."

I grunted in return. "It's no different from every other day."

Ignoring the disapproving look I just knew he was giving me I continued on. "You should join the track team, exercise improves happiness," Judai yawned distorting half the words.

"I get enough exercise by the fact that I have to run after you all the time," smirking I opened up the door, "Maybe if you did less you'd do your work in class for once and not fall asleep.."

Though he didn't say it out loud a 'Yeah right,' was hanging in the air. We took our usual seats in the middle with doodles on the tables courtesy of the previous students who sat there before us. Most people thought that the back was the best place to sit in order to keep out of the teacher's eye but they were wrong, it just put them in the spotlight even more. We talked to each other only stopping when our teacher Mrs Jennings came in looking like death warmed up. Ever since she began teaching I was sure that she had never taken a sick day for herself unless her son was sick because teachers only had so many days that they could be off.

Resting my check on my arm I faced Judai who had an out of character frown on his face. Taking out a piece of paper I scribbled a quick message, '_Hey__what__'__s__wrong?__' _then passed it to him. All the brown eyed wonder gave in return was a noncommittal shrugged and though he tried to clear the look off his face it didn't quite go away.

We had our first lesson biology in the same class and for the most part it passed without a hitch even though Judai was acting suspicious, looking in his bag as if to check up on something and not falling asleep. The topic was interesting, genetics and how things evolved, diseases and unicellular organisms finding it the easiest to do so, not such a good thing to be talking about with an epidemic going on but interesting nonetheless.

With only about five more minutes to go Mrs Jennings leaned on her desk, her eyes stared at us unseeing until she flopped on the floor unconscious, her head missing the desk by only a few centimetres. Gasps spread through the class, all the girls going over to surround her instead of giving her the needed space to breathe. Getting up I pushed passed them ordering them to move and give her some space and then moved letting our class leader Momoe to fret over our teacher, while she sat down there she sent a girl to the nurses office. When I turned back to the others I saw Judai who looked like he wanted to stop Kristy the girl that was sent but didn't and instead took residence by a stool. Even when the bell rung the girl didn't come back and the others were becoming frantic, worrying over the teacher.

Amongst the panic only few noticed Mrs Jennings getting up until she reached over to Momoe taking her hand was with swift precision bit into her flesh. The movement put us further into shock, well all of us except for Judai. Screams started as Mrs Jenning lumbered over to us and as if it wasn't real life, Judai picked up the stool went over to the teacher and hit her over the head again and again until her skull had caved in and she fell to the floor, with horrid fascination I watched the surreal sight until someone stopped him.

If I had thought that before we had reached our pinnacle or fear I knew now I was wrong. "You've killed her you monster, how could you Judai?" Momoe yelled.

Others were crying over what the witnessed, some joined in on the yelling and all I could do was stand there and watch it unfold before me. Judai whistled loudly silencing everyone, "You can't kill someone who's already dead."

"What do you mean?" a boy at the back, Zach, questioned.

"It's obvious isn't it, look what was once Mrs Jennings did to Momoe," Judai stated, "I'm sorry but you have to be next." The brunette picked up the stool again, snapping out of my daze I got up and grabbed his arm, hard.

"What do you think that your doing?" I growled disbelief on my face.

His big brown eyes gazed up at me sadly, "Don't you remember? She's now infected and if she isn't killed she'll die and turn into one of them." The seriousness in Judai's expression frightened me. Then answering my questioning look he gave me one word, "Zombies."

I wanted to laugh, I felt like someone should have jumped out with a camera announcing that I was on a prank show and Mrs Jennings would stand up from the pool of blood around her head and smile but it didn't. No one laughed. No one would especially when the screams started. With one swift movement Judai escaped from my grip, barricaded the door and smashed open a window. "What are you doing?" asked Zach.

"Escaping," Judai replied tersely, "I don't want to be here when they get through that door." Before he was completely out the window he turned back to me, "You coming Johan?" Almost zombie like myself I went to him.

"What about us?" some of the others cried.

Taking a breath Judai let all emotion drain from his appearance. "You guys can come out with us but I'm not looking after you, I can't. I don't have enough supplies plus transport would be a bitch. All I can suggest is barricade yourself somewhere with plenty of food and water and not in highly populated areas, don't go home if your parents were sick before you came to school unless you think you could kill them and hide out for around a year. Most of you are from wealthy families with high security fences so you should be safe there and go in groups no bigger than six people. And Momoe go somewhere peaceful to die."

Stunned we followed him out of the two story classroom quickening our pace when voiceless people began banging on the door. When we got to the car park they split up into groups like Judai had suggested and the brunette himself dragged me to his car. I sat in the front seat trying to gather my bearings when he started up the engine and drove out of there, my friend mumbling to him self as he held hard onto the steering wheel.

"Where are we going?" I said pulling myself back into reality.

He looked at me for a moment as if remembering I was there. "My house to get my survival kit, I mean I do have stuff under the backseat but we have to last a year. Oh and before I forget in the glove box is my phone text Haou-nii…"

I frowned, "but reception?"

"Look the lights were still on, thus electricity work and therefore cell phone coverage. Tell Haou-nii that we're going to his secluded 'love shack,'" Judai said almost disdainfully, "And for him to meet us there, if he's turned then he can't read a text and if someone else answers it then they won't know where it is. Also since you seem to be in a bit of shock there's a chocolate bar in there too, eat it."

Nodding dumbly I found his number and started the message, the only noise was the clicking of keys, our breathing and the grumble of the car, all of it was nearly maddening. Judai obviously felt it too and turned on the cd player letting 'Tarja's' soprano voice calm our nerves. He was right about the chocolate.

The house Judai stayed at was just a normal home unlike some of the rich students and unlike those other students he lived in it alone because his family had a flash apartment in the city but his parents were not normally there for him. I guess it was his luck that it was in a small town now. He went in with a crowbar telling me to drive away if anything were to happen and as I sat in the driver's seat I couldn't help but wish that it was still this morning before it started to happen. Waiting impatiently I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding in when he came out unharmed with a plastic box in hand.

Judai put it in the backseat and made me move to the passenger's side. "How did you have time to pack all that?" I questioned feeling that that was all I had down, question him.

He chuckled lightly. "I've had it ready for ages."

"For a zombie apocalypse?"

"No," his brunette mane shaking from side to side, "You know in case of earthquakes, floods or other natural disasters… plus a few extra things just in case zombies were real."

I let out a laugh, "Only you Judai, only you. So how bad do you think this is?"

"Realistically or optimistically?" Judai asked.

Sighing I replied with the former.

"Bad is an understatement," he said keeping his eyes locked on the road, not many people had taken this back path out of town and we were in fact the only driving down there. "We had, what thirty people in our class normally and more than half away, same with the rest of the school, make that half the worlds population due to the virus spreading through the air. Then count the bitten or soon to be, I think that a bit more than a billion will be left by the end or be optimistic and make it two."

"How long to you think it will be till all this ends?" I asked cautiously.

Judai rubbed the back of his neck, "When they all decompose, which will take quite some time since blood, though quite viscous in their systems, still flows which prevent rigor mortis but that doesn't stop gangrene, maggots eating rotting flesh and other stuff feasting off them so I'd give it a year till we're safe enough to go out into the world but continue to keep a look out anyway."

I didn't interrupt him again, instead I was left to wonder about my family and if they were alive or not, my parents were definitely gone being sick themselves and my brother Jehu, well he would be with Haou, it had been know for a while that they were together but that didn't mean he was alright, we never received a reply.

* * *

><p>Judai didn't stop driving until the sun was settings; he had used back roads to bypass the people trying to get out of town amongst hordes of cars and people trying to escape from wherever they were. For a while we had listened to the radio finding that it was widespread and only switched it back to a cd when we heard someone being killed over the airways. Though we didn't talk much before that happened, once it did we stopped altogether, I was far from being in the mood and Judai… well he seemed to be away with his thoughts.<p>

Breaking the silence with a gruff voice from the lack of liquids Judai spoke, "Johan you can set up the backseat for when you go to sleep, I hope you don't mind but I'll take the first nightshift and you can take the second, it will be uncomfortable as hell, trust me on that. I'll sort our food out."

Frowning I grabbed him by the shoulders trying to keep myself from shaking him. "Judai, why are you being so emotionless?"

He ran his fingers through his already dishevelled hair and sighed. "Because the key to surviving is numbness, we have to learn not to care and I want to live, if I don't then how can I protect you?"

The question lingered in the air as Judai got up and took out the supplies handing me some beef jerky and a tin of fruit with a peel-able lid. In silence we ate, not even insects were making a sound. "I'm sorry," I apologised.

"Don't be, I should really be the one saying sorry since I kind of snapped at you it's just…" he paused mulling over his thoughts, "I couldn't let anything happen to you, Johan. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without my world."

"Wha-…?"

I felt his warm hand pat mine lightly. "Don't worry about it. Once you've finished go get some sleep we'll be heading out early."

As I sat there finishing my food I couldn't help but worry, Judai was never like this and just wanted to know what he wasn't telling me. The thoughts that came from that intruded on my mind even when I was trying to get to sleep only disappearing when I was too tired to think anymore, I didn't realise until then how tired the day had made me.

* * *

><p>I felt something prod my shoulder and smiled to myself everything had been a dream, "Stop it mum." My heart skipped a beat when I heard Judai instead of my mother I opened my eyes to find myself still in the car on lying in an uncomfortable position and the brunette himself hovering above me.<p>

"Sorry about this," Judai said apologetically, "but it's your turn."

Grumbling I let Judai take my space and sat in the front seat with the keys in the ignition ready. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I glanced through the rear view mirror at the boy already fast asleep. The time said three am so it wasn't surprising that he was completely tuckered out. A groan escaped from my lips, I didn't want to be here, I didn't want there to be any stupid zombies but there were and I was, I was luck to even be alive. Throwing a regretful look at the person who kept me alive I wanted to apologise for my attitude but it wasn't really enough to just say sorry but I had to work to, I had to work with him to survive.

So I sat there doing the job I was assigned, ignoring the hunger in my stomach that I knew would be sated when he woke up and breakfast came. Nothing happened there in the middle of a desolate road in the middle of night and I was glad that nothing did. Sometimes while on my watch I found myself looking at Judai, the boy had always had some charm to him that didn't even fade in sleep, I had always felt a slight attraction to him but it was easily ignored, his friendship meant more to me than a simple attraction ever would. However in the moments when we was asleep, a minuscule smile showing that he was having good dreams I felt the attraction burn harder but like all other times I still managed to bury it deep inside.

It was early when Judai woke about eight, his eyes shone bright even though he was obviously fatigued. "Morning sleepyhead," I said, finding myself laughing when Judai had to pat down the mess that was his hair, the top layer of his hair was a light the top caramel colour which was a nice contrast against the dark chocolate brown of the bottom.

Clicking his shoulders he closed him eyes for a brief moment and rested his head on the headrest before standing up and stretching. "Morning," he said tiredly.

"You know I thought that getting up every morning at six for track would have stolen this bad habit off of you," I joked.

He laughed, Judai's eyes lit with a small sign of relief when he peered at me and then I guessed that he did have a right to be relieved especially with the was I was acting yesterday. "Nah, I had to set my alarm an hour early so I'd get up in time, I'm surprised that the snooze button still worked."

This time we didn't stay in silence while eating this time only sharing a tin of peaches, sharing the fork but really we didn't have to worry about germs, well that's what I was trying to tell myself when a part of me was going, 'hehe indirect kiss,' I didn't like that part of myself anymore.

"So dream about anything good?" I asked seemingly out of the blue but that question had been bugging me ever since I had seen the ting smile Judai had in his slumber.

At first Judai didn't answer, faint blush on his cheeks something that I thought I'd never see the brunette was normally the most unabashed person that I knew but he was actually blushing! "Nothing," he replied avoiding the question.

"Please, you're my best friend and I'll be a little hurt if you don't tell me," I begged then I gave him the same look he was so famous at giving me, the puppy eyes.

Instead of telling me he surprised me yet again this morning by placing his bronzed hand over my pale one and rubbed the pad of his thumb over it in a caressing manner that seemed to sooth my soul. "You are my best friend too but for the moment can I please keep it to myself, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Though I raised my eyebrows at him I still let it go, everyone was allowed to have secrets and even I had my own to hide so who was to say that he couldn't. Before we knew it the food was finished and then Judai got out the two things that I could kiss him for, a toothbrush and toothpaste, of course I would have kissed him after I brushed my teeth if it hadn't be a figure of speech. I brushed my teeth first then Judai did, ignoring how grotty it was to share them in place of thankfulness of just being able to brush my teeth.

When Judai turned on the car he swore, the boy was just full of surprises this morning. Before I could ask him what was the matter he said, "I'm sorry about this Johan but we're going to need to get petrol." He slapped himself on the head. "I knew that I was forgetting something."

With tenderness I removed his hand, "Don't worry about it, we'll just have to be careful, okay?"

He nodded his head lightly and let me get buckle in before we drove off. It wasn't long before we passed a sigh saying that a petrol station was close and had a feeling that Judai knew these roads well. "I'll go out alone and you wait here ready for me," Judai said as me neared the station.

"No," I admonished, "I'm going with you, I'm here so I'll help so stop treating me as if I'm useless."

"Johan," he warned, "I will not let you get hurt so you stay here. You have no idea what it would do to me if anything happened to you."

I shook my head solemnly. "Well I know that I wouldn't survive without you so suck it up because I'm helping."

Judai had heard the stubbornness in my voice and decided that he couldn't win, "Fine have in your way but if you have to deal with a zombie remember it's you or them and promise me that it will always be you."

"I promise."

Once all that was said I got out a long crowbar and a baseball bat from under the seat, both useful objects and prime head bashing instruments as he drove the rest of the minute distance there. He took the baseball bat and I the crowbar, secretly knowing that he was giving me the better weapon but I wasn't going to fight, this was his silent condition to let me come.

The petrol station looked abandoned from the outside so Judai got out with be right behind him and started putting fuel into the car; it was a small economic car so it didn't take much to full it right up. "That wasn't too hard," I stated.

"That was the easy part but now we have to go in there," he said pointing at the building.

I tried not to blanch when I saw a poignant face pushing it's self against the glass, a young girl whose skin had turned the hue of death, a bight mark had torn skin from the side of her face and coagulated blood stained her check and a once pretty blue dress, her teeth showing from the hole in the side of her face. She moaned at us and the other undead in the store had heard her, there were only a few of them, her mother, a store clerk and a guy that would have been mine and Judai's age. None of them had the strength to do anything but to streak their hands against the glass.

"Why do we have to go in there?" I questioned, tearing my eyes away from the sight.

A frown contorted Judai's face, "because in there we can get some more supplies plus there'll be canisters in which we can store more fuel in so we don't have to do this again."

I nodded trying to convince myself that they weren't human anymore despite there appearance, they had no emotions, couldn't think and death would probably be the best for them. With that thought in mind I watched Judai pick up a stone and chuck in at the glass making it spider web out and weakening it so that they could get through.

They trudged towards us, ran at an average speed but slight rigor mortis made their movements harder, if they were human it would have seemed like they were struggling but with no feelings they didn't give off the same image someone living would have.

Instead of letting them come to us we met them half way. It could be regarded as easy taking down the store clerk by bludgeoning in his head but while Judai dealt with the mum I had to deal with the little girl. "I'm sorry but I made a promise," I said knowing that she couldn't understand me as I smacked her over the head a loud crack telling me that I had broken her skull and thus damaged her brain.

We stepped over them and headed into the store, working quickly Judai took some canisters and filled them with petrol while I collected some food, first I took back more of what Judai had feed us then I went and took some luxuries and loaded them into two of the biggest plastic bags they had. They contained at least a hundred of several varieties of chocolate bars, lots of different packets of candy and a shit load of energy drinks because we needed them plus two hairbrushes, shampoo, soap, deodorant because frankly we are guys and we really needed it and two new toothbrushes. By the time I collected all of that Judai was ready and waiting.

His teeth shone in a toothy grin when he saw the stuff I had taken. "You're worse than me when it comes to a sweet tooth aren't you?"

I took out a caramel nut bar one of Judai's favourites and shoved it in his mouth. "Shut up and eat. Just because I don't happen to have a fetish for beef jerky," I shot back.

"Well at least I've never gotten a hard on from watching a guy lick an ice cream," Judai said around his mouthful, "he wasn't even doing it provocatively."

I was lucky that I didn't have anything in my mouth or I would have choked on it. Hiding my face by looking out the side window at the passing scenery I couldn't help but say in a very small voice, "But I thought that I concealed pretty it well and nobody had noticed it."

"Rephrase that to 'almost' nobody had noticed" and you'd have it right," Judai corrected but before I started to try and kill myself by bashing my head into the window I felt his hand on my thigh and turned to him only to find that he was still facing the road. I didn't know why I did it but I reached over and took his hand in my own, holding it carefully but firmly as if I never wanted to let it go and I could swear that I saw Judai look at me from the corner of his eye and smile, a smile that I had never seen before on his face but on the face of a person truly in love. I shook my head and closed my eyes not letting go, it was probably only my imagination.

* * *

><p>I didn't realise that I had fallen asleep until a bump in the road woke me up. Looking at the time I noticed that I'd been sound asleep for the past three hours and it was just going onto one o'clock. Next to me it appeared that Judai needed to get some rest himself so I patted him on the shoulder bring me his attention and I suggested that after we had something for lunch that I'd take over the driving so he could have a break.<p>

It finally seemed to dawn on Judai that I was here not just for protection but to help him so he that he had the strength to keep us alive and to make sure that he kept up the emotional reserves that gave him a purpose, help him get up in the morning. He also realised that I needed the same thing; I needed to help him too so I also would have a purpose.

When our stomachs were happy and we'd had a bit of fresh air and a stretch it was back on the road for us except this time it was me who was in the drivers seat. Judai was very apt at getting to sleep fast no matter the circumstances, he didn't know how lucky he was but then I'd be able to rest properly when I knew that the both of us were safe. Judai had told me to drive along the same highway until three so we could have another break and set up for the night. We were basically in no mans land, a desert like barrenness, there were few cars and all were abandoned, I never stopped near any of them, I was told not to and I wasn't that stupid.

With an endless stretch of road in front of me I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift and without any set path of what I was going to think about the boy beside me entered my mind. I knew that I should have stopped thinking of him as a boy but it had been such a short time since he had been one. The school that we had went to was a flash boarding school in the middle of nowhere, only few had homes near by and stayed there but most stayed in the dorms.

I was different from all the other kids there, not getting in by my parents paying but on a scholarship. The others knew this and most were warned by their parents to stay away from me because I was middle bordering on lower class. The first few weeks had been hard and that was to put it lightly, back at public school I had been used to having the few I could call friends but at the new foreign school everyone had treated me like a pariah until him.

I could almost say that Judai had forced the friendship on me, he didn't, not really. When the brunette first came up to me, his red school blazer a tad too big and dirt on his pants from tripping up not a moment before, I snapped at him and told him to… leave, using more explicit language than that. Yet Judai took no offence and instead sat with me and talked about everything and anything and I couldn't help but be drawn into him, I don't know of anyone who wouldn't be. Our friendship bloomed and though others were friends with him too and were in turn nice to me I couldn't help but feel that I only needed him.

That had been when we were twelve and I had finally noticed that in the past five years things had definitely changed. Judai used to be shorter than me but now he was slightly taller and though couldn't be considered as muscled as myself, he was lean but strong, a man not a boy. I had also just begun noticing that the way he cared for me was different than that of five years ago. However in all my thoughts I tried to ignore the word 'love' because that would not only get my hopes up but also scare the living shit out of me. If Judai did love me I wouldn't know what the hell to do, my feeling for him were so confusing, I knew I was attracted to him but love was so far away from mere attraction, love was far more complex and far more frightening. Right now if Judai were to say he loved me, I wouldn't know what to say, I couldn't really return the sentiments if I didn't feel as much for him but then it could be my only chance to give it a go and see if feelings were to develop.

Then again it wasn't really necessary to dwell on the thoughts filling my head, all of it could just be apart of my imagination and there could really be nothing and for some strange reason that reflection caused a pang in my heart. I didn't notice Judai waking up until him touched my shoulder making me jump. Then I became aware of the time and was shocked to find that I had driven a little longer than I was supposed to and pulled over.

"Are you okay?" Judai asked his eyes full of concern. Trying to see into their depths I attempted to find anything that would support my ideas but he spun away before I could get a glimpse at anything distinguishable.

"Yeah," I replied forcing a smile that he could see right through although he also knew that if I wanted to talk that I would but right now I did not feel like it was an appropriate time to talk about that type of stuff, we had an apocalypse to survive through first.

I was right, Judai didn't push it like I didn't push it with him, instead he changed the topic and we talked about all types of things that we did before the whole ordeal had started and while we talked, joked and laughed it almost felt like old times again except of the underlying sense of the unknown dangers that the future could bring with it.

* * *

><p>"So, how long till we get there?" I asked, we had set up a small gas fire outside and shared a blanket to try an keep the chill away, the night was expansive and clear, not a wisp of a cloud disrupted the clear view the very heavens above, a full moon and countless stars shining down on us. Though the lack of clouds gave a beautiful view it was also bad since clouds kept in the heat from the day so it was probably going to be a cool night.<p>

Judai sighed in thought, his hair in the moon light looked different, more surreal than it did in the sun and his eyes were lit up by it too. "Tomorrow and depending how things go we should arrive by the morning after," he grinned, his teeth a gleaming white, "then we can relax a bit more."

After that was said Judai gave me a weird look, like he was trying to find something in me and I realised that it was almost identical to the one I had given him earlier when I had tried to search his eyes and soul. When I caught on to his gaze I was gone like a fly stuck in an intricate, beautiful spider web and found myself wondering what if would be like just to lean in and close the gap between our mouths, to taste him. I shook my head breaking the spell and cursed my annoying teenage hormones, I used to think that I was better than that but of course I had to prove myself wrong.

Staring into the flame I watched it dance and flicker in the barely there wind. Lust; that was all I had, a very bad case of teenage lust fuelled by hormones and a young mans libido, yet lust, the word that I had accounted all my feelings were with ease suddenly didn't seem like enough. "Johan are you okay?" I heard his voice snapping me from my thoughts when I had felt so close to realising how I truly felt.

It was probably a good thing that he did, in all honesty, I didn't know if I cold face the truth just yet. "Yeah, just tired is all."

He smiled brightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners and a slight relief appeared to flood through him as if he believed that I was going to say something bad. "Then go get some sleep and I'll watch over here first."

Bidding a goodnight I went through the basics, reinstating a sense on normality and routine back into my life then I lay down. Going to sleep was easier said then done and instead I ended up just lying there with my eyes closed and resting as best as I could, too lazy to try and think. It didn't even feel like half an hour had passed when I sensed Judai's presence near me but kept my eyes shut feigning sleep.

"You awake Johan?" Judai questioned and when I gave no reply he continued. "Why do you always have to be so handsome? Even in your sleep. I know this is stupid but I don't think that I could say any of this to your face." His hand swept caringly through my hair. "I bet you don't even realise what you do to me."

My heart rate speed up, it sounded like a confession and some selfish part of myself kept me pretending so I could wouldn't interrupt him, the small part of myself telling me it was wrong was washed away.

"Well bottling in up any longer would slowly drive me insane so I have to tell you in my own pitiful, cowardice way. I love you. How long? Well it was ever since I saw you on the first day you came to school, your hair like the ocean and your eyes more stunning then emeralds. Of course I didn't know it at the time, I tend to be really oblivious to that type of stuff but I did know that I was drawn to you. "

I stopped myself from chuckling, 'really oblivious' was still an understatement when it came to Judai.

"I know that it took me weeks to first say hello but truthfully I didn't know how to approach you, something about your being made you appear distant and even you friendship seemed unattainable. But we did become friends and I finally realised the true magnitude of my feelings for you, that's why I wanted to keep you safe." he paused, "That dream that you asked about had you in it. Johan we were finally safe and after all we went through I confessed and you returned it but in real life I have no idea if you would."

When I thought that he had finished his speech and I heard him swallow loudly and then his lips were just above my, our breaths were mingling and my heart stopped in anticipation. I was disappointed when he didn't press his lips upon mine and instead placed them on my forehead saying, "I love you Johan," and left.

I let a tiny smile fall onto my lips, now that I was certain of Judai's feelings all I had to do was sort out my own and in a way it was good that I didn't have to reply to him because I honestly would have nothing to say to his heartfelt confession and he didn't deserve anything half-hearted. With things beginning to clear themselves in my mind, Judai's steady breathing led me into a calming lull and I finally drifted away with the fairies.

* * *

><p>The same routine as yesterday applied and I kept watch while Judai snoozed. I was half tempted to do what he didn't and kiss him as he lay there but I didn't, it would have been unfair to him so instead I pecked him lightly on the forehead paying him back from before. The night was quiet and peaceful; it didn't give any hints to what was going to happen later on that day.<p>

Once he woke up and we had something to eat we headed out again, it was quite for the most part until we were forced to stop, a horde of zombies a mile or two away blocking the highway and with the barriers on the side there was no way around. The sun hadn't been very kind to them the past couple of days and birds had obviously had their feed. It was disgusting and the smell… nothing could be compared to it.

"I think that at this moment I have the right to have a swearing fit," Judai informed me, his face screwed up in disgust and disappointment.

"Why don't you?"

He swept a hand through his hair. "Because I don't feel like it, plus they haven't noticed us yet…" Judai turned to me, his normally bright and open eyes, clouded and dark. "Well as I see it we only have one choice…"

"And what is that?" I asked flatly.

"Well we could go back and take a long way that I can make no promises on…," the brunette said thoughtfully, "…or we can attract them to us, get to a wide enough section of road where they'll thin out and mow over them. The second option is probably more dangerous however it's time effective and there's no way to make sure that any other was would be better, we'd probably end up having to go through a city which I want to avoid."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'll do whatever one you chose because I trust you decisions."

"Well I'm going with the second one," he frowned, "it's probably the better of the two."

I shrugged, "Well I could be dead right now back in our class room or worse, so it doesn't matter to me."

"But you matter to me;" Judai said angrily, "so don't be so flippant about your life."

"Fine then," I snapped, instantly regretting I apologised. "Look because of you we have gotten this far, I trust you with my life so we'll do the second one."

Judai nodded his head in acceptance. "Okay but before we go through with this can I tell you something?"

"Of course," I said, thankful that my voice didn't crack.

He chuckled lightly, "I always thought I'd do this in a somewhat better circumstance but this could be my last chance. I love you," Judai confessed, "I love you, always have and always will. It's just a part of me; you're just a part of me… well if you'll have me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

The brightest smile I had seen in a while shone on his face, "That's a yes right?"

Shaking my head lightly I cupped my hand on the side of his face leaned up slightly and claimed his lips with mine. It was supposed to be chaste but I couldn't help but open my lips as he flicked his tongue against them. There was no fight for dominance as our tongues danced together, sometimes he's let me be dominant but for the most part Judai was. When we broke apart with a smack of our lips I took a moment to catch my breath and answered, "It's a yes."

Words couldn't describe the way Judai looked at me and he bent down to brush his lips against mine once more then we stepped away from each other, a heated blush on my face.

"Ready to fuck this shit up?" the brunette asked gleefully.

"I thought you didn't feel like swearing…" I said raising an eyebrow.

Judai shrugged, "I live in the moment and in that moment I did."

* * *

><p>We made all of the necessary preparations and precautions to try and make sure the plan went as smoothly as possible, though there were no certainties. The windows were winded up, Judai had two weapons in his hands, one for him and one for me and I sat in the driver's seat with Judai next to me just in case one of use had to get out. He put two fingers in his mouth and a piercing whistle sounded out over the open air. Almost instantly all of the blood thirsty zombies turned and looked at us, then they were on the move.<p>

As soon as they were close enough Judai told me to put the peddle to the metal. I drove slowly enough that they could keep up till when we chose to turn. Progress was slow even though they ran after us; some had broken bones and limped far behind the others. The two lanes widened into four and the group spread out over the area till it was quite thin. As soon as Judai told me to I speed up, put on the brake suddenly and did a 180 degree drift. The experience was exhilarating.

I put my foot down hard and was glad that I had plenty of practise at driving a manual while I quickly changed the gears, zero to sixty in a few seconds. We passed through, zombies being hit along the way, none smashed into the windscreen thankfully and instead rolled over the top. Everything was going pretty smoothly, well as smooth as whacking through the living dead could be until not a couple of feet. What happened those few feet away? Well the fucking car had to stop.

"Shit, shit, shit," I repeated over and over again while I tried to get it going, the zombies having already turned around and lumbering to us, some of the faster ones almost upon us.

Judai hoped out with his baseball bat. "I'll hold them off while you try to start the car up and if I get bitten get out and start running until you lose these bastards," the brunette said in a rush, closed the door and yelled, "I love you," once he was out and smacking up zombies.

"Love you too," I murmured knowing that he couldn't here me and continued trying to get the car started, keeping an eye on the review mirror and Judai. Until now I didn't think that anyone could look so glorious decapitating rotting corpses but I was wrong.

The zombies were beginning to surround him, one just behind him almost close enough to bite and Judai hadn't noticed him yet. In just the moment it was going for him the car started and I backed into him, running him over and a crack could be heard as a tire went over his skull. Discarding the bat and jumping over the bonnet in a cool fashion, Judai opened the door and hopped in telling me to drive before the idiots could realise that we were gone.

"Are you okay?" I asked, noticing his hands shaking violently.

His face contorted as he tried to think of what to say settling with, "I don't know, I suppose I could be worse."

Reaching over to the glove box, taking out a chocolate bar I opened it with one hand and my teeth as I continued driving. "Here," I said, shoving it into his hands, "So you haven't been bitten or anything?"

"No…" Judai replied and I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. "And I'm not just saying it like those stupid guys in Zombie films that go out and save everyone get bitten and not say anything, if I was bitten I would want you to kill me."

"Judai…?"

He turned to me, his nerves physically starting to calm, "Yeah?"

"I love you," I said, the words felt so liberating as I let them out, "I realised when you were out there that I may have missed out on my chance to say it and I don't want that to happen again."

"If you're just saying this 'cause I could have just died I don't want you…"

"No," I interrupted, "I'm saying it because it's true. I do love you, with all of my heart."

Judai placed his hand on my thigh squeezing it lightly, "I love you too."

The rest of the day had been uneventful and I couldn't have been happier for it, we ate, talked and relaxed. By sunset we were only half a days drive to our wanted destination and safety. Currently we were far away from the city, in a more rural part of the country, where houses were few and far between and there were plenty of animals everywhere.

That night I slept with my head on Judai's knee and I could honestly say it was one of the best sleeps I had had in my life, even pre-apocalypse. Then once it was my turn, he rested his head on my knee and I was really quite contented to watch him and brush his hair through my fingers.

* * *

><p>The stress from the last couple of days had left me tired so it was a good thing that there wasn't much more to go. We had a quick breakfast ad kept talking to a minimum; the anticipation was nearly tangible in the air. For the rest of our journey Judai was taking the wheel which was probably for the best since I wasn't quite sure where the 'Love Shack' actually was when Judai had been to the secluded holiday spot quite a few times.<p>

Being in the middle of nowhere was a good thing and Judai let me rest my eyes until we arrived. It seemed like a mere second and then we were finally there. The house wasn't massive though calling it small would be going too far, it was more that size of an average four person family home.

The curtains were closed so we couldn't see if there was anyone there, turned or not. Judai tried to go in alone saying once more that it was for my protection but I didn't listen to him and followed with my crowbar as we entered. Judai called out, his voice the best thing we had to get any zombies to come to us.

My heart stopped when two figures stumbled down to us moaning, they were the figure of Jehu and Haou. I raised the crowbar in the air and waited for them, just when they were just about smacking distance the one with dark teal hair stopped and laughed then the brunette joined in. I screwed up my face in confusion… zombies can't laugh.

"You're an arse Haou-nii," Judai growled, hitting the back of his older brother's head with the back of his hand.

"Hey," Haou said, indignantly.

"Don't 'hey' me," Judai glared, "you deserve that for being such a baka."

I leaned into Judai and placed a kiss on his cheek silencing anymore comments from either side. "There's no point in fighting guys, we're alive and safe... enough. We should be celebrating not arguing."

Haou smiled at my brother who only glared in return. "Well it turns out we now know which of you ended up with the brains."

The brunette was smacked on the head again, this time by Jehu. "At least I have more then you."

"Is this hit' a Haou day today?" his golden eyes hardening.

I shook my head, "I haven't 'hit' you yet so I think it's more hit someone who annoys you day today."

The darker brunette nodded in contemplation and then turned to Judai, "Want to swap?"

"What?" Judai asked reluctantly.

"Boyfriends."

This time both Jehu and I hit him. "I think you should stop while you're behind," I stated to Haou.

Later on when things had calmed down a bit and Haou decided to behave a bit more we all sat in the lounge and listened to each other's stories. Haou and Jehu's wasn't as bad and mine and Judai's but they had their moments. After the text we had sent them they came right here and more than once they commented that they were thankful their partner was so sadistic.

Even though I was still tired I didn't want to go to sleep yet and Judai and I went for a walk around the property. Somewhere along the way his hand ended up in mine with our fingers intertwined. Sitting together under an oak tree I rested my back on his chest while his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Thank you," I said, playing with the warm hands that lay in mine.

"There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you so you don't need to thank me, having you safe in my arms is more than anything I could wish for," Judai said, his lips ghosting the back of my neck, breath tickling my skin.

Feeling brave I turned around and straddled Judai's hips, taking dominance I nipped lightly at my brunette beau's lips until I was given entrance and then without any reservations I plunged my tongue into the warm moist cavern, teasing his tongue, tasting and mapping his entire mouth with my own. I broke apart only when my lungs were aching for me to breathe.

Slightly dazed he stared up into my eyes with his pools of melted chocolate. "Wow."

"I couldn't put it better myself," I smiled bashfully.

A smirk that seemed misplaced on Judai's face appeared. "I think that I may need to pay you back for that." With quick movements I was lain on my back and Judai was above me doing what he said he would and more.

Time slipped away so fast and what could be believed as seconds later we headed back up to the house, my hand on my neck hiding a mark.

Jehu's lips twitched in a smirk, orange eyes lit with humour, "is that a mark I can see under your hand?"

A blush slammed onto my face. "Shut up," I said stomping past.

"High five little brother," Haou said, holding his hand up and but Judai just continued to follow me, my blush somehow managing to become darker.

That night I was thankful to have a nice hot bath and get rid of all the grim and sweat that covered my skin, have a delicious meal that wasn't just something from a packaging and sleep in a warm bed with my love holding me loosely in his arms, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the room down the hall.

Brushing my knees against Judai's I lift my lips to his in a kiss then nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. "I love you," I whispered, not sure if he was asleep or not.

"As I love you," Judai mumbled back.

* * *

><p><span>Three Years Later.<span>

Our time at Casa De 'Love Shack' was nice and quiet, only eventful in all the good ways. Most of my time there I set up a nice garden, half with fruit and vegetable and the other with flowers to give my boyfriend, it still made be beyond happy to be thinking of Judai as my boyfriend. If the zombie infestation had taught me anything it was to appreciate the little things.

Though originally we were only going to stay for a year we stayed longer, it wasn't because we were scared but because where we were had slowly become our home that contained so many good memories... like April Fool's when Jehu and Haou got covered in mud when they opened the door to go outside, it was fun until they got us back, hell it was still fun even then.

When we did go back a few months ago there had already been a massive cleanup of all the offending areas, all the living dead were exterminated and for good this time. The amount of people alive was better than what Judai had guessed as a realist and closer to the two billion optimistic estimated.

It would definitely take a long time to get everything back to where it was but it was a far cry from being the end of the world. Judai and I now lived in an apartment together, looking after children as adoptive parents. I was helping a doctor learning the job myself while Judai was becoming a teacher, who would have thought?

It was also somewhat scary to think that our older brothers were also looking after two kids but they acted sane enough around them that hopefully the children would come out pure and untainted.

"Judai you're going to be late if you don't hurry," I called to him, checking my watch every couple of seconds, impatiently.

"Calm down Johan, it's not like we're going to be late," Judai came down the stairs in a red dress shirt and black slacks.

Dragging him by the hand I pulled him along to the school we once went to, now open to all students. "It wouldn't be me who'd be upset if the both of us were late."

We took our seats in the front, talking to others around us and waiting for the show to begin. When the lights dimmed everyone turned their attention to the choir before us. I smiled at my kids as they stood amongst the others, Asuka, Ryo, Sho, Jim, Manjoume and Kenzan all gave their best at singing in memory of those lost on that fateful day , all the caregivers and few who were actually parents clapped loudly when they were done.

"Papa, daddy," the six of them said when they were told they could go and glomped Judai and I, well all of them, except Manjoume since he was a rather aloof person though it was obvious he meant well.

"Come on guys," I said holding out my hands, "let's get some ice cream before we go home."

The general consensus was that of smiling faces so Judai and I went out with them running happily around us, who knew that I'd get to live a great life with the ones I loved after a zombie apocalypse because I sure didn't.

The end.

**Judai's Top 10 Zombie Survival Rules:**

**Stay away from gun shops, one it will be crowed and two who's to say the owner won't shot at you.**

**Take minimal tinned food, stick to dried and make sure to have a mixture of fruit, nuts and meet products (if a vegetarian keep tablets or get over it) because nutrition is important.**

**Zombies are not superhuman they are only as fit as they were in life and their supposed super senses are because they now rely on all of them not just sight. So be fit yourself.**

**Travel only in the day because at least you can see what's going on.**

**Take a person you trust with you, loneliness leads to insanity.**

**Stop caring about others and trust no one except the few who have proven themselves.**

**Skin tight clothes mean less to grab so does short hair keep away from baggy clothes and if hair is important to you tie it in a bun.**

**Avoid highly populated areas. **

**Be prepared for any situation.**

**Avoid areas where people you knew lived; even if they're not living it's hard to kill them.**

_**Take care and survive, you're not alone so don't give up.**_

_Reviews would be very much appreciated.**  
><strong>_


End file.
